


I'll Be There For You!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Adorable little Loki, Black Eye, Broken Crockery, Crying, Cute little Thor, Mischief, Protective Thor, Tears, after spanking cuddles, parental disciplinary spanking, red bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki has some nightmares and his ten year old brother Thor decides to help him. Thor feels protective and ends up taking the blame when Loki gets up to mischief. Wise Odin, Loving Frigga, Protective Thor and Adorable Four year old Loki. Two little bottoms spanked soundly!





	I'll Be There For You!

Loki was being chased! He couldn’t clearly see what was pursuing him, he just knew it was some kind of monster. He also knew that if this thing caught him it would gobble him up whole! He flew under a table in hopes of escaping but the huge, dark thing followed him. Breathlessly Loki ran down the corridor, screaming for help! Suddenly it had him! He felt his arms being held and he was being lifted up, up, up into the yawning maw of the beast! He screamed at the top of his lungs and awoke to find he was in the arms of his mother. The child trembled and cried helplessly, unable to articulate what he had been through as she comforted him. 

* * * *

Two weeks after Loki’s fourth birthday, he began a run of bad dreams. Nothing so unusual in a small child. He would awaken in the middle of the night crying and the nursery maid would come to him, comforting him. After several nights of this Frigga was informed by the nursery staff. She took it up with Odin at the supper table.  
“Loki has been having nightmares in nursery.” She reported.  
“Oh yes?”  
“I’m thinking about letting him sleep in our chambers tonight.”  
“Surely not. That could become a habit my dear.” Odin said. Frigga scowled at him. Loki looked on from his high chair, spoon in hand. Ten year old Thor suddenly spoke up.  
“He can stay with me tonight mama.” The All Mother smiled at her eldest son. Loki grinned and nodded his agreement.  
“There you see? A solution has presented itself. Well done, my son!” Odin said and tousled Thor’s blond locks. The boy looked up and smiled in adoration of his father.  
Later that day, Thor came into the nursery and spoke to his little brother.  
“Loki, what happens in your bad dreams?” Loki looked up at him, his face sobering. The tiny boy looked up to his brother seriously.  
“A big monster chases me.” Thor knelt beside him.  
“Loki, there are no monsters. No real ones. It’s just a dream.”  
“I know but it’s so scary…” The little prince looked to be near tears.  
“Well, you can sleep with me tonight and I’ll fight off the monsters for you.” He smiled at Loki and the boy threw his arms around his neck! That evening Thor went to the nursery with his mother and took Loki to his room. The All Mother tucked both boys in and gave each a sweet kiss on the cheek. Loki wriggled for ten minutes or so and then fell asleep.  
Thor was awakened at three o’clock in the morning by a moaning, crying toddler.  
“Loki! Wake up brother!” The ten year old stage whispered, shaking his little brother. “Loki!” The child’s eyes opened and fluttered and his tears slowed. When he was awake enough to recognize his big brother he hugged him fiercely! Thor cuddled him, shushing his residual tears and patting his warm little back.  
“Thor!” The child moaned. “The monster getted me!” Thor chuckled at the mangled English and hugged Loki all the more.  
“Shhhh. There’s no monster brother. I have you safe.” Loki looked up to Thor and a weak little smile graced his face.  
“I was scared.” Loki said pitifully.  
“I know, but it’s alright now. It was just a bad dream.” He explained. Loki seemed to ponder this for a few moments.  
“Was it really happening?” Loki piped adorably.  
“No. Dreams aren’t real. They’re just like stories but in our heads. Do you see?”  
“I think so.” Loki’s huge eyes, still moist from crying had great depth to them. Thor marveled at his tiny brother’s intelligence. Suddenly the baby prince popped up and kissed his brother’s cheek. Thor smiled and hugged him, rubbing his back.  
“Here. Lie back down and go to sleep. Try to remember it’s all a story.” Thor smiled down at his little brother. Loki fetched a jaw cracking yawn and relaxed back into sleep under the watchful eye of his hero big brother. Thor watched him for some time, feeling a weight of responsibility for his little brother that he never felt before. It felt good to know that Loki hero worshiped him like this. He was determined to earn the privilege. 

* * * *

At first, Loki was thrilled by Thor’s new penchant for togetherness. He looked up to his elder brother and adored him after all. Thor followed the tiny prince almost everywhere, keeping a watchful eye on him. After a while Loki, who was going through an independent phase began to chafe under is big brother’s protective presence. Frigga noticed and found an excuse to pry them apart from time to time.  
It didn’t take long for Loki to find trouble. He managed to pull an ancient ginger jar down from its pedestal and shatter it in a million pieces. Thor had been nearby and raced to take the blame.  
“I’m sorry father. I was running through the corridor and ran into it playing.” The boy said bravely.  
“You have been told never to play in that area Thor. You know what must be done.” Odin grasped his son’s small hand and began to walk him to the lounge when Loki walked up to him and stopped his progress. “What’s this?” The All Father asked, peering down at his tiny son. At four, Loki could talk of course but he hadn’t the language to explain complex things like intervening on behalf of his brother. Especially when he knew it was his fault.  
“No papa.” Was all Loki could get out.  
“Step aside, Little One. Papa knows you don’t like it when I spank Thor but you mustn’t get in the way.” Thor shot Loki a powerful warning look and the child stepped aside. Odin walked his eldest son into the lounge and closed the door behind him. He sat on the padded chair reserved for this type of punishment and picked his son up, laying him wordlessly across his lap. Thor scrunched his eyes and grasped his father’s leggings as his britches were gently lowered. Odin, noticing Thor’s apprehension rubbed his soft little bottom gently to relax him.  
The All Father hauled off and applied twenty crisp smacks to his son’s upturned little bottom. The boy flinched and grit his teeth at first and after twelve or so swats began to cry. His naked and vulnerable little tail pinked up quickly and burned like mad! Odin took it easy on the boy, feeling inexplicably uneasy about spanking him to begin with. He glided his hand over the warm little cheeks gently, speaking in soft tones to comfort his crying. Finally he lifted the boy up and cuddled him, shushing his tears and patting his little bottom ever so gently. Odin could hear Loki crying outside the door. He sat Thor on his feet and kissed his wet little face. The boy favoured him with a smile and opened the door to leave. Loki flew into him, hugging him.  
“Loki! What’s wrong son?” Odin began. Loki released his brother and a look of what could only be defined as rage came over the sweet little face! He flew to his father and hauled off, landing a sharp kick to his shin! It was all the tiny child could muster and it stung when it landed. Odin reached down and picked the struggling child up, holding him at eye level. Loki balled up his fist and socked his father square in his only good eye! Frigga had been nearing the group and when she saw this she ran up and grabbed the boy from his father’s arms.  
“Loki Odinson! What has gotten into you!” She flipped the child over and applied ten sharp spanks to his wriggling little behind. Loki squealed and fought her. “Loki!” She shouted, shaking him. Loki’s teeth clacked together and he suddenly came to himself and began to cry. He reached for his mother and she held him, comforting him. Odin walked up, his eye comically blackened in a perfect ring!  
“My fault!” Loki cried, knuckling his eyes.  
“What?” Frigga asked, looking to Odin who shrugged helplessly.  
“I broke it!” Loki blurted.  
“No! Shush Loki!” Thor cried. Instantly, Frigga knew what had happened.  
“Thor darling! Did you take the blame for breaking that jar?” Thor looked down guiltily.  
“Yes mama.” He replied meekly.  
“But why darling?”  
“I didn’t want Loki to get in trouble.” Thor replied, breaking into tears. Frigga drew him in for a cuddle. The ten year old wept into his mother’s skirt. “Am I in trouble?” Frigga looked to Odin, who shrugged again.  
“No my baby. That was very sweet.” Odin stepped forward and lifted Thor in his arms, reaching back and healing his sore little rump. The boy swiped his eyes and laid his blond little head on his father’s chest. Frigga cuddled Loki and shushed his tears. 

* * * *

Later, Odin took his sons aside and had a talk with them. He explained to Thor that it was in Loki’s best interests to face his own punishment when he deserved it. Thor agreed to never interfere again. He cautioned Loki to be more careful and the tiny prince agreed, a sweet, sunny smile once again gracing his cute little face. Thor would still protect his little brother, but he would keep his promise to allow the little chap to pay his own dues!


End file.
